Back to School With Gohan
by Wiggle-Chicken
Summary: Who out there doesn't like school? I know I don't, this story is in honor of back to school. Gohan's first day back after summer break and how much he hates it. Written cause I have the back to school Blues, just a little something to express myself.


......Hello people......This story is in 'honor' of my first day back to school. . Gerrfulness! Oh well, can't hide in the shadows of my basement for a room for ever. -- But it would be nice. Anyways, I don't really know what this story is about yet, I just felt like writing a story of some sort about back to school. All I can assure you, is that Gohan is in it. Seriously, I don't know anything else.

Anyways, onward to the story.

Back to School With Gohan

(I think this is a one shot, so nothing for right now)

Gohan stood in front of the oddly named Orange Star High School, dreading the idea of setting foot inside it. He could tell just from where he was standing on the side walk that it was a swarm of people inside. It was 6:40 in the morning, it was still a little dark outside, and he had been standing there for quiet some time contemplating whether or not to go or ditch.

Gohan looked around at the many people passing him that were heading for the school. He let out a heavy sigh and took a few steps forward.

"......Can't avoid it forever......" He told to himself as he neared the building.

As he entered it though, he was quickly slowed down by the heavy traffic of people. It was crazy and enough to drive one mad! There were Freshmen that had no idea what to do or where to go, people rushing around looking for their new classes, and friends meeting and talking in their own little groups in the process blocking other people's way. And on top of that, a good percentage of the students were all headed to the same place, to get their class schedule's in the cafeteria.

'Aw man......' Gohan thought frustrated as he slowly made his way to the cafeteria, which was on the other side of the building.

When he finally reached the cafeteria, about 10 minutes later, he had yet another challenge to face. He had to wait in a pretty long line to get his class schedule.

He let out a whine and sauntered over to the line, and after another 10 minutes he finally got his schedule. He said thank you to the parent helper that had given it to him, turned around and began to walk away, preparing to read his schedule, when he heard some call his name.

He looked up from the paper in his hand and looked around for a moment before the voice called his name again, and he saw who it was.

"Videl!" He smiled as she ran to him and jumped in his arms and swung her around before embracing her in a hug.

"I'm glad to see you." Gohan said as he set her down and released her. "It's been absolute Hell."

"Same here." Videl giggled as Erase, popping out of no where, ran up to the two and giggled.

"Oh, you guys make such a cute couple." She squealed. "I wish Sharpener was willing to be as cuddly as you are Gohan." She added a little jealously.

"That's because Sharpener so full of himself, and Gohan's a Momma's Boy." Videl teased.

Gohan looked at her with a shocked expression.

"No I am not!" He protested.

"Please Gohan," Videl said. "You do 'everything' your Mom tells you." She smiled to show that she wasn't being all that serious, even if it was true.

Gohan opened his mouth in an attempt to say something in return, but decided to just change the subject.

"Anyways......Have you guys gotten your schedules yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just got mine a little bit ago." Videl said as she pulled the paper out of her backpack.

"Well, I still have to get mine......" Erase said, sounding a bit whiny.

All three teens looked over at the line that had gotten almost twice as long since Gohan had gotten in it and it was still growing.

"Well, you better go now if you plan on getting to first period on time." He told the blond. "It's gotten twice as long since I was in it last, and it took me 10 minutes to get through it."

"Oh, pooh." Erase said unenthused. "Guess I'll see you guys later, lunch?" She suggested.

Both Gohan and Videl nodded their heads in agreement, and Erase was off to wait in the long line. After Gohan and Videl were left alone they walked out to the school garden to talk, they still had about 20 minutes until school started.

"So what do you have?" Videl asked as she set her bag down by a bench.

"Oh, well, I haven't even looked." He took his bag off, set it on the bench and began to dig for it. "Here it is."

Gohan looked at the classes he had, it was his senior year so most of them were electives.

"Let's see......I have PE, again......" He rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he kept taking that class when he didn't like to show off his strength. "German 3......Honors Math and Honors Science......I'm a TA for a computer class......that filming class, and that one weird art class where you do a bit of everything......"

"Hum, why so many art classes." Videl asked.

Gohan shrugged.

"I thought I'd try something new and I didn't want it to be another honors class." He explained.

"Oh, well, whatever." Videl brushed the thought aside and moved on. "I think I have German 3, PE, that filming class you were talking about, and I'm a TA for Mr. Cook, Geometry, annnnnnnnd aaaaaaaa......" She drew a blank for a moment. "Science and some sort-of human socials studies I think."

"Hu, okay well, when do you have German 3, PE and the filming class?" Gohan asked.

Videl dug out her schedule.

"You're making me go to all this trouble." She kidded. "German is number 1, followed by Math, then the filming and editing class, and then I have a bunch of other periods and PE's the last one." Videl finished and looked at Gohan waiting for an answer.

He was looking over his schedule and looked up and smiled.

"We have the same classes together."

"Really?" Videl asked as she grabbed the paper and looked it over. Sure enough, it was true.

"Huh, figures we both get the same classes together." She through the paper back at Gohan. "After all this is a story about you and me, and it wouldn't be very interesting if we didn't see each other at all init."

Gohan was completely lost, but decided to leave it at that.

"Well, we should get to German now." He said as he looked at his watch.

"K." Videl picked up her bag, as did Gohan and they walked to first period together.

8 or so hours later

Gohan dragged his body through the front door of his home. He walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Just then, Chi-Chi came down the stairs, she had heard the door.

"Hi honey." She said in a chipper voice. "How was your first day back?" She walked into the kitchen to do.....whatever it is she was planning on doing in there.

Gohan took his time to reply.

"......Horrible......" He said sleepily.

"Why's that?" Chi-Chi asked concerned.

"German was awful. The third year teacher is scary......She spoke like, one word in English. And that was, "Sara, stop flirting with Gohan!" And then PE was even worse. Somehow some of the girls snuck into the boys locker room and stole my shirts while I was getting ready to for it. So I had to go out without a top on to ask the coach if I could loan a shirt. And now I've got twice as many girls following me around as I used to have.

And then honors Science......Oohhhhh, let me tell ya right now, I do NOT, like Mrs. Chambers, the old Bitch."

"What was that last part honey, I couldn't understand you, I had the sink running." Chi-Chi asked, honestly not hearing what he had said.

"Oh, a, nothing. But, Mrs. Chambers is just really unfair Mommy. She doesn't like me......and she smells funny." He whined.

"Oh Gohan, you've had her for all your other Science classes, what's so wrong with her now? You never used to complain about her." His Mom said.

"That's cause I never said anything, but now I did, so, you know......And then Math, Mr. Droge just hates me. And then my TA and art classes......well, they weren't so bad, but, still......And after school I had to be SaiyaMan......And I didn't like the guys I fought......"

"Well," Chi-Chi said as she came into the living room. "Doesn't sound too much different from your usual days."

Gohan looked over at her with a, 'are you kidding?' look.

"Okay, maybe a 'little' different then usual." Chi-Chi said to please him. "But hey, it's your first day, you've had practically 3 months of doing nothing and you're just not used to it yet. And I also think you're a little on the cranky side and are just looking at things a little more negatively."

"I am not cranky!" Gohan yelled like a three year old as he pulled the blanket on the back of the couch off and completely covered himself with it.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and knew what to do that would make him feel better. She walked over to the other side of the couch and knelt down near Gohan's head and said in a soft voice.

"I made cookies today......"

"......Can I have one?......" Gohan asked timidly.

Chi-Chi smiled and kissed her son on the forehead before going into the kitchen to get her son a cookie......or 2, or 3, or 4, or 20......

Thus ends the pathetic story of Gohan's first day of back to school blues......

(Wiggle-Chicken Note:)

Okay, this was nothing, really, I just wrote it, as I said before, because I have the back to school blues and needed to express myself in some way. In my opinion, this wasn't all that interesting, but, I don't know what you thought, so......For those of you that have never read any of my stuff before, don't think of this as an example of what I can do. It took me 2 hours to write, and it was out of frustration. There's 'usually' more plot to my stories then this.

Anyways, here's to back to school, and a new year of torture, may it be bring you hours of homework and emotional break downs. Cheers. Picks up glass of whine and drinks whole thing in one great big gulp before throwing it on the floor

Sighs Well, come my fellow chickens, we must go to bed and wake up for another day of school......Shudders

P.S: Good luck to all you new high school freshmen out there. Ya gonna need it come Wastel time next year. Not trying to scare you or anything.


End file.
